The Phineasnferb Channel Sing-Along Show!
Kaitlin from ''The Kaitlin Chronicles'' and Laura from ''Laura's Stories'''' host a sing-along filled with songs from a variety of shows on the channel. Episode Summary Kaitlin and Laura welcome everyone to the channel's very first sing-along. They hope everyone will have fun singing along to some of their favorite songs. Laura wants to know why they agreed to fork over an hour of airtime just for something like this. Kaitlin pauses and says they'll talk about it after the show. Laura just shrugs and introduces the first song. After a few songs, Kaitlin wants to welcome a very special friend of hers. She welcomes her best friend, Savannah, to the stage. Savannah is really happy to be there. But just then, Stewie from ''Family Guy ''comes and interrupts the show. Laura wants to know what he wants. He demands they play one of his songs he sang on the show. Kaitlin sees why they can't, so they play one of Stewie's songs. After another few songs, Kaitlin and Laura are busy talking to Freddy French Fry from [[Burger Bash|''Burger Bash]]'' and he wants to know the budget. Just then, the girls realize they're back on camera. Kaitlin thinks they have time for a few more songs. But then, Robbie from ''Gravity Falls ''comes in and crashes the show, saying that he's taking over and that he wants to hear songs geared more towards him. Kaitlin and Laura aren't sure what to do. Robbie only gets away with playing one song before Kaitlin and Laura get escorts for Robbie. LarryBoy from ''VeggieTales ''and Stan from ''American Dad ''take him out of the studio. Kaitlin and Laura decide to play a couple more songs before calling it a night. After the final song, Kaitlin and Laura thank everyone for showing up. They hope they will see them watching all their programs soon. They sign off. After they walk off stage, Buford from ''Phineas and Ferb ''wonders if it's too late to make an appearance. But then, all the studio lights shut off. Buford is disappointed. Songs # "Theme Song" from ''VeggieTales '' # "I Made The Goal!" from ''Misadventures With Austin # "Lamby Dance" from Gravity Falls # "Writings on the Wall" from Spectre '' # "Run, Dan, Run!" from ''Life in the Big House # "Kaitlin's Rock Ballad" from The Kaitlin Chronicles # "I Can Be Your Friend" from VeggieTales # "Down Syndrome Girl" from Family Guy # "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" from Phineas and Ferb # "Fair and Square" from 3-2-1 Penguins! # "Amber's Lament" from Misadventures With Austin # "Mr. Booze" from Family Guy # "Ripped Pants" from SpongeBob Squarepants # "Thunder Buddies" from Ted # "Theme Song" from Pickle and Peanut # "The Fight Rages" from The Kaitlin Movie # "Nightmare" from Life in the Big House # "Why Was I Chosen?" from Laura's Stories # "Big Things Too" from VeggieTales # "Galaxy Gus" from 3-2-1 Penguins! # "Everything's Better With Perry" from Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension # "One Last Hurrah" from Burger Bash Production Information * Each character from the animated cartoons use their own animation ** Additionally, LarryBoy's design is that from VeggieTales in the House Trivia * Scenes from shows can be seen on the walls of the studio, those include scenes from: ** "Flop Starz" from Phineas and Ferb ** "Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch" from The Kaitlin Chronicles ** "Road to the Multiverse" from Family Guy ** "Hide and Seek" from Phineas and Ferb ** "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" from VeggieTales ** "Rachel's Troubles" from Laura's Stories ** "The Good Expire Young" from Burger Bash ** "Madame Blueberry" from VeggieTales ** "Dreaming of a White Porsche Christmas" from American Dad ** "Amber Alert" from Brickleberry ** "The Awkward Encounter With Amber" from Misadventures With Austin ** "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" from The Kaitlin Chronicles ** "The Camping Episode" from SpongeBob Squarepants ** "A Nightmare On State Street" from Psych '' ** "Cog Blocked" from ''Psych ** "Pilling Them Softly" from Family Guy ** "Boo Boos and Birthdays" from Bunk'd ** "The Usual Ching" from Pucca ** "Lyle the Kindly Viking" from VeggieTales ** "The Green-Eyed Monster" from 3-2-1 Penguins! ** "Fight Fighters" from Gravity Falls ** "Rachel and the Chocolate Factory" from Laura's Stories ** "Food Con Castaways" from SpongeBob Squarepants ** "Beauty and the Beet" from VeggieTales ** "Roots" from American Dad ** "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" from The Kaitlin Chronicles ** "Liquid Lunch" from Archer Category:The Phineasnferb Channel